Pots and Kettles
by Icylone
Summary: "You would battle without care for the civilians?" Seishirou said, voice cold. Harry barked a harsh laugh. "Says the pot to the kettle." TLR Spin-off. A series of Harry/Seishirou drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: "You would battle without care for civilians?" Seishirou said, voice cold. Harry barked a harsh laugh. "Says the pot to the kettle." TLR spin-off. A series of Harry/Seishirou drabbles.

This is based off TLR, but anything that happens here will not be happening in TLR. No need to read TLR to read this. This is an experiment, to see how well Harry/Seishirou will be received, and will be probably be taken down if not well received. There are no other pairings except Syaoran/Sakura in TLR, and that will not change. I just couldn't resist trying my hand at a pairing-focused fic that will be mostly fluff. With all that said, hope you enjoy this!

Chapter 1 is a bit boring because I need to establish the context from TLR.

* * *

**Pots and Kettles**

_(Based off TLR Chapter 7)_

They started off enemies, Harry with a scowl and Seishirou with a smile.

The very first time Harry got to see Seishirou's face clearly, they were on opposite ends of their impromptu battleground - the wrecked amusement park that had once been the entrance to Outo - despite not even knowing each other's names.

Harry had unleashed one of the most powerful spells he knew, only for the man to dispel it without breaking a sweat.

"You would battle without the slightest care for civilians," the man remarked, his voice cold.

Harry barked out a harsh laugh. "And there is the pot calling the kettle black." He had been unaware of the civilians, and now that he looked, he was aware of a huge crowd of people below, screaming and trying to get as far as possible from the battle.

Harry 0, Seishirou 1.

The second time they fought, Harry took the dishonorable way out and attacked Seishirou from behind, in an effort to help Syaoran get Sakura's feather back.

Seishirou whipped around, barely dodging both the spell and Syaoran's strike, and his eyes were alight with anger.

"It's not your battle," he said, and his smile was brittle.

Harry shrugged, and unleashed an enormous fire dragon, just as Syaoran slashed his sword now, unleashing a column of fire. The two fire attacks met with a loud explosion in the middle, where Seishirou stood, and the screams started up again as the remaining structure of the Ferris Wheel tilted with an ominous sounding creak.

"ACCIO!" Harry screamed the first spell that came to mind. Then the great piece of debris was barreling towards him, so quickly that he knew he would never be able to dodge in time. He felt boneless and weak, and crumpled to his knees. He knelt, and watched it fly towards him.

When he could see again - everything was slightly blurry and he felt kind of dizzy - he had suddenly become a spectator, and when the dust finally cleared, Kurogane had his sword out and was standing impressively in a crater, the broken piece of wheel obliterated into dust that hovered around the man.

Kurogane turned his gaze to where he was standing - was that gratitude he saw in his eyes? - and Harry was puzzled until he realized that the gaze was directed to someone beside him. Now that the edge of panic and adrenaline was wearing off, he noticed the strong arms wrapped around him and the body next to him. He looked up, and saw Seishirou.

Seishirou was looking as calm as ever, and he allowed Harry to tear himself away from his grip.

Harry shook his head, trying to clear his disorientation - had Seishirou saved him? - when he felt a flare of magic. He raised his head, and saw Seishirou standing in the middle of a magic circle, his feather in hand. The man was staring at him with an oddly appraising look, then he looked away to meet Syaoran's shocked gaze. "You are strong, Syaoran, and you will only become stronger. If you are searching for this," his gaze flicked to the feather in his hand briefly, "we should be able to meet again." He turned his gaze to Kurogane, and nodded to him, who nodded back slightly. The magic rose and surrounded him. "Until we meet again." And his eyes met Harry's, for a split-second, then he was gone.

Harry 0, Seishirou 2.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: "You would battle without care for civilians?" Seishirou said, voice cold. Harry barked a harsh laugh. "Says the pot to the kettle." TLR spin-off. A series of Harry/Seishirou drabbles.

* * *

_"Man, you're one messed up guy. Whenever someone catches your interest, you're always playing your nasty little games with them!"_

**_Fuuma to Seishirou, TRC Chapter 175_**

"The kid needs to do this himself. Trust him," Kurogane said quietly, gripping Harry's arm before he could step forward to help. Harry nodded tersely, and opted for standing in between Fai and Kurogane, all three of them quietly watching the battle.

Syaoran was slammed into a wall, and he groaned as he struggled to get up.

"Well then, it seems like it's time for me to take my leave," Seishirou smiled, and invoked his magic circle.

"We can't let him get away!" Harry hissed, and took a step forward.

Seishirou met his eyes, and his smile widened. A string of Latin left his lips, and Harry stumbled back in shock.

_I invoke the life debt of one Harry Potter_

He had been hoping, ever since their last meeting, that Seishirou had never heard of life debts and their invocation. "What do you want?" He heard himself demand furiously, even as part of him died at the thought of owing this man a life debt.

"I'll be calling on this debt soon," Seishirou said pleasantly. "Do you honestly think I would give up such power so easily?"

He disappeared with a swirl of magic and a smile, and Harry clenched his fists, white-hot fury washing over his initial panic. He would find out how to get rid of life debts, and when that time came, he would _slaughter _the man who ever thought to control him. Both Voldemort and Seishirou, he would _kill_ them, and thoroughly enjoy it.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: "You would battle without care for civilians?" Seishirou said, voice cold. Harry barked a harsh laugh. "Says the pot to the kettle." TLR spin-off. A series of Harry/Seishirou drabbles.

* * *

**Pots and Kettles**

Despite the numerous secrets between them, no one could deny the camaraderie present in their group. Dimension-hopping was a lonely business; they could only cling on to each other, the only constant in their journey through different worlds, cultures, people.

It meant that they tried to support and understand each other, even if they didn't agree.

Well, most of the time.

"It means he can do anything, and I mean _anything, _to me," Harry said, trying not to yell in frustration. "I need to break it." He caught Fai's slight grimace and gritted his teeth. "I know it is vulgar to want to break a life debt, but -" He broke off and sighed explosively. No matter how much he wanted to say that he didn't need Seishirou to save him, that Kurogane had it all handled at that time, that he would rather _die_ than owe an unknown a life debt, the fact remained that a life debt had been incurred.

"I don't think he will do anything bad to you," Syaoran offered. Kurogane gave a grunt of agreement.

Harry turned to Sakura hopefully. She smiled hesitantly and shrugged.

"Have all of you forgotten how he destroyed Outo, nearly destroyed the real world, all because he was looking for a guy? And how he still refuses to give Sakura's feather back? Or am I the only one who finds his actions morally questionable?" Harry demanded.

"He saved your life when he didn't have to," Kurogane said quietly, deflating his entire argument easily. No matter how morally questionable, Seishirou had saved him. Even if he was their enemy on the feather side of things, he was Harry's savior. It was why attempting, or even _thinking _about breaking a life debt was unheard of. All practitioners of magic, no matter in what world, would find such a notion repulsive.

Still, Harry doubted no one had ever tried it, even in secret, in the entire history of magic. He stood, pushing his chair back, and left the table quietly. If they didn't want to help him, he would find the answers himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: "You would battle without care for civilians?" Seishirou said, voice cold. Harry barked a harsh laugh. "Says the pot to the kettle." TLR spin-off. A series of Harry/Seishirou drabbles.

Not much H/S action for now. Still trying to give shape to the various characters.

* * *

**Pots and Kettles**

People often underestimated him, the man who lurked in shadows, who often left the spotlight to his other companions. Syaoran, with his fiery determination. Fai, who wore mystery like a cloak. Sakura, whose innocence stood her apart from them. Harry, who had eyes too old for his face, who brooded quietly most of the time but was the first to be noticed for the sheer destruction he wrought in battle.

Kurogane preferred to choose his battles, perhaps more carefully than his other companions.

Point was, being in the shadows allowed him to really _see. _For all their masks and secrets, one only needed to truly observe to learn all about them. They all had issues, though Fai and Harry's were undoubtedly the worst of the lot. It was practically a _minefield _with them.

It was easier (relatively speaking, of course) reaching out to the older wizard, if only because his mask was a lot more vulnerable, a complete opposite to his dark nature. That didn't mean Kurogane was anywhere close to picking Fai's issues apart, though it meant he could understand him a lot better than he did Harry.

Harry was young, too young. He carried a heavy burden on his shoulders, and blood and loss trailed his every footstep. It wasn't that Kurogane hadn't met fellow warriors or ninja Harry's age, but they had all been unable to shake off that little sliver of immaturity and inexperience. Harry was like an old soul in a young man's body. Yet in some ways, he was so unmistakably _young. _He was reckless, but there was an undeniable edge of cunning to his actions. Eager to torture, but also to shield innocents. Essentially, Harry was a mass of contradictions and issues that Kurogane still had some trouble fully understanding.

Despite Harry's vehement protests to the contrary, despite the way his magic surged violently at any mention of Seishirou, Kurogane knew respect when he saw it. Harry respected the other man, if only for the sheer power he wielded, for the threat he could pose. And at the heart of it, Kurogane thought that Harry didn't truly believe that Seishirou would harm him. There was rage, over the man's actions, but also understanding.

No, what pushed Harry was not merely distrust of the other man. It was, if Kurogane had to guess, an instinctive _hatred_ of being controlled. It was so intense that it made Harry blind to anything else, and made Kurogane wonder if it had anything to do with his past.

The irritated snap of the front door brought him out of his musings, and as he looked up, Harry stalked through the living room, his face so utterly blank that any one of their group could tell he was furious.

"Nothing," he said curtly, when Kurogane raised an eyebrow in question. "I had to ask the librarian in the end, and she-" he gritted his teeth "-wasn't impressed."

Kurogane said nothing, aware that there was more to the story. For all of his explosive temper, Harry didn't get angry over small things.

"And," Kurogane noted that Harry's fists were clenched so tightly his knuckles appeared white, "I think I saw _him. _In the library. Following me." He exhaled explosively. "I need to be alone for a bit. Tell the others for me."

Kurogane merely grunted in agreement, and watched him go.


End file.
